Citations
Unfortunately, many of the pages that I've grabbed information from when i first created this site are either very difficult to find again, or are off the internet altogether. In any case, I'll try to list as comprehensive a list as I can of places I got information on this page. Web References AX 2002: CPM Panel at Anime News Network - Accessed 2010-09-22. Blurry Eyes at Anime Lyrics dot Com - Accessed 2010-09-22. Central Park Media's Licenses Offered by Liquidator at Anime News Network - Accessed 2010-09-22. DNA² (anime) at Anime News Network - Accessed 2010-09-22. DNA² (manga) at Anime News Network - Accessed 2010-09-22. DNA² (OVA) at Anime News Network - Accessed 2010-09-22. DNA² at English Wikipedia - Accessed 2010-09-22. D・N・A2〔1〕~何処かで失くしたあい [VHS] at Amazon Japan - Accessed 2010-09-23. D・N・A2〔2〕~何処かで失くしたあい [VHS] at Amazon Japan - Accessed 2010-09-23. D・N・A2〔3〕~何処かで失くしたあい [VHS] at Amazon Japan - Accessed 2010-09-23. D・N・A2〔4〕~何処かで失くしたあい [VHS] at Amazon Japan - Accessed 2010-09-23. D・N・A2〔5〕~何処かで失くしたあい [VHS] at Amazon Japan - Accessed 2010-09-23. D・N・A² 〜何処かで失くしたあいつのアイツ〜 at Japanese Wikipedia - Accessed 2010-09-22. DNA2 (DNA Squared): Metamorphosis (DVD) (D/S) at Central Park Media - Accessed 2007-01-16. DNA2 (DNA Squared): Turbulence (DVD) (D/S) at Central Park Media - Accessed 2007-01-16. DNA2 (DNA Squared): Mutation (DVD) (D/S) at Central Park Media - Accessed 2007-01-16. DNA2 (DNA Squared): Crossfire (DVD) (D/S) at Central Park Media - Accessed 2007-01-16. DNA2 (DNA Squared): Epiphany (DVD) (D/S) at Central Park Media - Accessed 2007-01-16. DNA2 (DNA Squared) DVD Collection (DVD) (D/S) at Central Park Media - Accessed 2007-01-16. DNA 2 - VOL.1 - MASAKAZU KATSURA ANIME - OBI JAPAN LD at ebay - Accessed 2010-09-22. DNA 2 - VOL.2 - MASAKAZU KATSURA ANIME - OBI JAPAN LD at ebay - Accessed 2010-09-22. DNA 2 - VOL.3 - MASAKAZU KATSURA ANIME - OBI JAPAN LD at ebay - Accessed 2010-09-22. DNA 2 - VOL.4 - MASAKAZU KATSURA ANIME - OBI JAPAN LD at ebay - Accessed 2010-09-22. DNA 2 - VOL.5 - MASAKAZU KATSURA ANIME - OBI JAPAN LD at ebay - Accessed 2010-09-22. K2R Database (DNA2) at Masakazu Katsura's Official Website - Accessed 2010-09-23. LaserDisc Database - DNA²: File 1 BELL-756. at LaserDisc Database - Accessed 2010-09-22. LaserDisc Database - DNA²: File 2 BELL-757. at LaserDisc Database - Accessed 2010-09-22. LaserDisc Database - DNA²: File 3 BELL-758. at LaserDisc Database - Accessed 2010-09-22. LaserDisc Database - DNA²: File 4 BELL-759. at LaserDisc Database - Accessed 2010-09-22. LaserDisc Database - DNA²: File 5 BELL-760. at LaserDisc Database - Accessed 2010-09-22. Masakazu KATSURA at Anime News Network - Accessed 2010-09-23. Single Bed at Anime Lyrics dot Com - Accessed 2010-09-22. Other References DNA² - Box Set. Dir. Stephanie Shalofsky. Perf. Liam O'Brien, Jessica Calvello, Rachael Lillis. U.S. Manga Corp, 2003. DVD. Fujio Takano. DNA² Soundtrack. 1994. CD. Katsura, Masakazu. 4C R-side Katsura Masakazu Illustrations 2. Tokyo: Shuei-sha, Aug. 9, 1998. Print. Katsura, Masakazu. D.N.A2 (1) / Hottan. Tokyo: Shuei-sha., 1993. Print. Katsura, Masakazu. D.N.A2 (2) / Konmei. Tokyo: Shuei-sha., 1994. Print. Katsura, Masakazu. D.N.A2 (3) / Bousou. Tokyo: Shuei-sha., 1994. Print. Katsura, Masakazu. D.N.A2 (4) / Taishitsu. Tokyo: Shuei-sha., 1994. Print. Katsura, Masakazu. D.N.A2 (5) / Kanryou. Tokyo: Shuei-sha., 1994. Print. Poulos, Gerry. "DNA2: Metamorphosis Review." NewType USA Feb. 2003. Print. Sharan Q. Original Soundtrack Ending Theme of TV Anime D.N.A.2. 1994. CD. Other Notes I have also gotten some information from watching the episodes themselves, scanlation translations of the manga, hard copies of the manga themselves via online translators, etc. At one point I was also able to track down the actual publication dates of the Weekly Shonen Jump issues, however that information doesn't appear to be online anymore or is very difficult to find. Luckly there are ways to piece together when the magazine publishes, and doing so matches the information I already have regarding when each issue was released. If I ever find an "official" or otherwise reliable source listing when issues were released, I'll add them to the reference list. I've also collected images over time by either scanning them myself or scouring Google Images. Unfortunately, CPM had a few higher resolution images on their website that I wasn't able to download before their website went down, but if anyone has copies of those that they have saved, feel free to let me know. Otherwise, I feel I have a close-to-comprehensive collection of all the production art produced for the series, via either screenshots, the web, and galleries included on the DVD releases (much of which I plan on eventually adding to this wiki). Category:Miscellaneous Category:References Category:Copyright